Etre avec moi
by TheLillyPotter
Summary: L'histoire de SB HG permet à m'il recevra meilleurs Français sont ma deuxième langue, donc le prendre facile sur moi!
1. Default Chapter

Bon, je vais commencer avec ceci. Mais qui lit ça enfaîte ? Quand même, cette fanfic est dédiée au couple Sirius/Hermione. Je sais que ce n'est pas un couple très connu et c'est bien pour cella que j'écris cette fanfic, pour innover ! Je mettrai à jour régulièrement. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ciao.  
  
Chap.1: ........................................................... (A toi de mettre le titre, lol)  
  
C'était le début des vacances d'été. Hermione Granger était allongée sur son lit, lisant un de ces nombreux livres sur la magie.  
  
Elle était assez fatiguée, soupirant, elle essaya d'imaginer où elle serait dans un an, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle voulait partir de la maison, mais elle n'en était pas très sûre. Elle avait déjà eu une proposition très intéressante du Ministère. Oui cette année était la dernière… sa dernière année à Poudlard.  
  
Un bruit l'arracha de ses pensées. Un hibou frappait son bec contre la vitre, dans la veine tentative de casser le verre. Hermione ne reconnu pas l'hibou en question. Curieuse, elle ouvra sa fenêtre et pris la feuille de parchemin qui était attaché à la patte de l'animal. Une écriture rangée et élégante couvrait tout l'écrit.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Je suis désolé de te demander ceci mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai nulle part où rester. Remus a été envoyé en mission par Dumbledore, et ne sera de retour qu'à la fin de l'été. Aller chez Harry m'est aussi impossible car sa maison est protégée par un puissant sort, empêchant tout sorcier d'y entrer. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant que Ron est partit en vacances visiter Charlie, en Roumanie. Il ne me reste donc que la possibilité de passer le reste des vacances chez toi. Est-ce que cela serait possible ?  
  
Si c'est plus commode pour toi, je peux rester sous forme de chien, ça ne me dérange pas. J'attends ta réponse. Si tu es d'accord, rendez-vous dans le parc Victoria près de chez toi.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S: Mille fois pardon.  
  
Surprise, Hermione ne savait plus commet réagir. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement, le laisser à la rue, si ? Non… c'était hors de question ! Puis comme ça, ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie. L'été n'a jamais été très agréable pour Hermione, éloignée de la communauté magique, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Puis ça s'est empiré, quand sa mère est partie de la maison durant sa sixième année. Elle n'avait reçue aucune explication. Son père était juste venu la voir et dire qu'elle était partie. Depuis ce jour, son père était devenu plus que protecteur, essayant de protéger sa petite fille de ce monde qu'il disait être cruel.  
  
Décidée, Hermione s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin et y écrivit sa réponse :  
  
Sirius,  
  
Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous pouvez rester ici durant tout l'été. Comme je doute que mon père soit d'accord qu'un homme vienne chez moi, je pense que ça sera mieux que tu gardes ton apparence « canine ». Je te donne rendez-vous à onze heures demain, et je lui dirai que tu m'as suivi jusqu'à chez moi. Il ne résiste jamais aux chiens errants !  
  
Je suis désolée si cela te semble un peu étrange mais c'est le mieux que je puisse trouver. J'espère te rencontrer demain dans le parc.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Bien, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Désolée si cela semble ennuyant mais c'est seulement l'introduction.  
  
Merci beacoup Angel_ pour etre mon lecteur de bêta !!! Laura 


	2. La réunion

Se demandant pourquoi elle s'était réveillée si tôt, Hermione s'assis pensant à lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Sirius. Se souvenant du contenu, Hermione se leva rapidement pour prendre sa douche. Aujourd'hui, elle devait se rendre au parc Victoria.  
  
Après s'être préparée, Hermione descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Son père était assis derrière une montagne de papiers, apparemment très concentré.  
  
"Salut le papa" dit-elle prenant une tartine.  
  
"Bonjour Herm." répondit-il, ne levant pas les yeux de son travail. "Qu'est- ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?" continua-t-il, bien que Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé. Il voulait juste être poli.  
  
"Oh, je pensais aller au parc ce matin. Comment. Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas travailler?" demanda-t-elle. Normalement son père serait déjà parti, sa première consultation étant à 9 heures. Regardant sa montre, Hermione remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heures. Elle devrait bientôt partir rencontrer Sirius.  
  
"Oh, mon premier rendez-vous n'est qu'à midi. Donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'avancer sur ces dossiers. Tu as dit que tu allais au parc ?" N'attendant pas une réponse, il continua, "Fait attention Hermione, tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'étranges ces jours-ci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais, toi aussi. »  
  
' Eh voilà ! On y va! Le mélodrame a commencé !' pensa Hermione. "Oui bien sûr le papa." Répondit-elle doucement, voulant garder son calme. «Tu penses rentrer à quelle heure ce soir ? »  
  
"Eh, je pense environ à neuf heures, c'est bon?"  
  
"Ouais. A plus tard." La vérité c'est que pas une seule fois, le père d'Hermione n'avait levé les yeux de ses tas de feuilles. Hermione aurait pu sortir déguisée en clown et il n'aurait rien remarqué.  
  
Quand elle arriva au parc, il était déjà 11h05. Elle s'assit sur un banc et décida d'attendre Sirius, ne l'ayant pas vu. Peu de temps après, un grand chien noir s'approcha de Hermione. Elle n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître. "Hé Sirius."Dit-elle, contente dele voir. « mon père est parit travailler. Il sera de retour à neuf heures, donc tu peux prendre forme humaine jusqu'à là. Ma maison est juste à côté »  
  
Il aboya joyeusement et la suivit.  
  
Aussitôt rentrés, Sirius se métamorphosa. Hermione se pétrifia quand elle le vit. Il avait changé ! Ses cheveux noirs touchaient presque ses épaules et ses yeux sombres brillaient avec une jeune malice. Il avait l'air très heureux. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait dire exactement la même chose de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient plus lisses et soyeux, tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, formant des boucles aux pointes. Ses traits s'étaient affinés mais son regard chocolat était empli de tristesse.  
  
Je sais,c'est un endroit bizarre pour finir un chapitre, mais c'est là où je le termine! Je posterai encore demain un nouveau, si j'ai le temps.!  
  
Laura  
  
Merci beacoup Angel_ pour etre mon lecteur de bêta !!!  
  
P.S Voir ce petit bouton qui dit review,CLIQUER DESSUS! !!! 


End file.
